Un alto en la lectura
by Shun4Ever
Summary: La tranquila lectura de Camus se ve interrumpida por la visita de un vecino, a su parecer, pesado. Narrado desde el punto de vista de el caballero de Acuario.


DISCLAME: Personajes pertenecientes a Masami Kurumada

¡Hola vecino!

_¿Cuándo fue que le invité a mi casa? Ni siquiera soy capaz de recordarlo. Desde que reviviéramos hace unos meses, no hay día que pase que no se presente en el templo para hablar y hablar como cotorra. _

¿De nuevo «La Ilíada»?

_Y hasta aquí llegó mi pacífica lectura de la tarde. No sé qué le hace pensar que me agrada su visita pero tampoco puedo ser descortés, no es digno de un caballero como yo. ¿Dónde he dejado el té?_

Toma.

_¿Cómo sabe que voy a preparar el té? Es más… ¿cómo sabe él dónde dejé el té, si ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo? En fin, pondré a hervir el agua. _

¿Sabes? Hoy los entrenamientos han estado interesantes aunque Milo ha salido mal parado en uno de los ataques de Aldebarán. Al parecer, se ha despistado un momento y no ha visto el gran cuerno.

_¿De qué se ríe? ¿Qué es lo que le hace gracia de algo así? ¿Acaso que un compañero se despiste en medio de un combate es de risa?... No tiene idea de lo que me desquicia su risa chillona, retumba en mis silenciosas paredes y produce un eco molesto. Ni ante mis gestos de molestia es capaz de callar, ¿cómo pueden Cáncer y Capricornio soportar a alguien tan… tan molesto? Y ahí sigue con la charla…. _

No ha querido decirnos cuál ha sido el motivo de su despiste pero a mi no me hace falta oírlo para saberlo.

_No sé qué me da más miedo, si su risa o esa sonrisa extraña que aparece en sus labios. ¿Por qué se los pintará? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que no es digno de un hombre y menos de un caballero dorado, hacer tal estupidez? Aunque no puedo negar la evidencia, hace honor a su título de «el caballero más hermoso de la orden». Casi olvido el té, ¿dónde lo he dejado?_

Aquí está.

_Me resigno, será mejor que acabe con esto de una vez para poder seguir con mi placentera lectura. ¿Y ahora porqué de nuevo la sonrisa esa? _

Empiezo a entender muchas cosas, es una suerte tener esta nueva oportunidad. Estoy rodeado de personas hermosas. Nada me gustaría más que verlos a todos felices. ¿Sabes?...

_No sé y no me importa pero me temo que lo mismo te va a dar. _

Death está muy cambiado desde que regresamos. Ayer hablamos largo y tendido sobre todo y nada…

_¿Ahora porqué se calla? Espera, ¿se ha sonrojado? Es extraño ver ese color en sus blancas mejillas aunque no le quedan nada mal. Me ha sacado una sonrisa verle de tal guisa. _

Gracias por el té.

_Me gusta que, al menos, conserve los modales que siempre le han caracterizado aunque sea, por demás, pesado. De seguro no calla ni debajo del agua. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es tan diferente a Milo. ¡Será posible! Ya esta esa sonrisa boba en mi rostro de nuevo…. Me debo haber envenenado de tanto estar con él pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta su presencia. Mmm, que rico me ha salido el té. _

¿Sabes? Nadie tiene tanta maña como tú para hacer el té y eso que eres francés.

_¿Eso qué es? ¿Un cumplido? ¿Un insulto? ¿Qué ha querido decir, que no debería saber hacer té porque soy francés?_

No me malinterpretes, lo digo porque lo haces más rico que Shaka o el viejo maestro, y ellos son los, denominados expertos en dicha materia.

_Pues al final sí fue un cumplido. Supongo que debería sonreír por cortesía pero no me sale, con este individuo no me sale…. Sólo Milo tiene ese privilegio. ¡Maldito bicho! Sin proponerlo ejerce cierta mala influencia sobre mí y me vuelve tonto… necio… mi comportamiento con él se convierte en impropio para un caballero… y me hace reír, válgame Atenea que me hace reír como nadie lo ha conseguido hasta ahora. _

Se nota que se quieren mucho.

_¿Quién se quiere? ¿Shaka y el viejo maestro? ¿De qué habla? No consigo nunca seguir el hilo extraño de sus palabras, parlotea y parlotea, frases sólo conexas en su cerebro. Al menos soporta bien el frío de mi templo pues nunca se queja de ello, quizá es porque es sueco y lapón, según he podido escuchar de Capricornio. Al menos tenemos designado los templos más altos y frescos de Grecia… Milo siempre dice que soy un hielo andante, ¡normal! Si no empleara mi cosmos a cada momento, de seguro se me habría explotado el cerebro por culpa de este calor infernal, pero Milo parece ni imputarse, quizá sea porque es Griego. Eso debe ser, que nació bajo este infierno y se ha acostumbrado a ello. Recuerdo aquella vez, la primera que se vino a Siberia conmigo. Ni siquiera se separó del calor de la estufa, rodeado de todas las mantas que había en la cabaña. Eso sí fue divertido, ver tan sólo la nariz roja de un siempre caluroso bicho._

Tomaré esa risa como un sí.

_¿Un sí a qué? ¿De qué habla ahora? Comienzo a pensar que Capricornio y Cáncer le siguen la corriente para que no se moleste o se sienta mal atendido en los templos… aunque eso no explica por qué siempre se le ve junto a Cáncer, parecen uña y carne, sólo separados cuando es estrictamente necesario. Lo que me hace pensar de nuevo, en cuando fue que le invité a mi templo y porqué viene a diario. Me resigno. Creo que jamás lo llegaré a entender. _

Creo que es hora que me marche, gracias de nuevo por el té.

_Al fin parece que podré regresar a mi lectura. Para mi suerte no es tan desastroso como Milo, que siempre acaba derramando el té, sólo Atenea sabe como lo hace. Y de nuevo, me saca una sonrisa. Sospecho que lo sabe y por eso hace un poco el payaso, aunque siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. ¿Cómo olvidarme de él si fue el primero que se presentó ante mí? Y que manera de presentarse... El muy torpe tropezó cuando vino corriendo y calló a mis pies. Me sorprendió esa sonrisa boba en su rostro lleno de lodo, como si no le importara haber sido rebajado a bufón entre el resto de camaradas. Camaradas, hermanos al fin y al cabo. Me exasperaba cuando hacía que nada de eso le importaba pero cuando estábamos solos, lloraba lo que no estaba escrito. Se ganó mi afecto en ese entonces y mi respeto, pues aprendí por él a ocultarme ante los demás, a ser frío y serio cuando debo serlo… o quizá siempre fuera así y él me abriera los ojos para darme cuenta. _

_Me gusta el silencio de mi templo, es perfecto para poder leer con tranquilidad y sin esos molestos ruidos del exterior… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¡Sí! Chicharras… Esos insectos del mal que no hacen más que gritar por el calor del sol, como si no supiéramos ya que hace un calor infernal, ¡que molestos! … pero a Milo le gustan, dice que se sienta en casa cuando los escucha, quizá es por eso que siempre que regresamos de Siberia, se pasa días y días en la intemperie escuchando esos insectos. _

_¿Por dónde iba? ¡Sí, por aquí! Debo comprarme un marca páginas, si sigo empleando esta vieja foto, acabará por deteriorarse pero Milo se ve tan gracioso en ella. ¿Cuándo fue tomada esta fotografía y cuál fue el motivo? Creo que fue cuando nos despedimos antes de irnos a entrenar para caballeros. No sonreí porque estaba triste pero Milo puso su mejor sonrisa, esa sonrisa de bobo que siempre le acompaña, para intentar sacarme una sonrisa… ¡y válgame el cielo que lo intento! … ¡y lo consiguió! Justo en el momento de la despedida, me susurró algo que me hizo sonreír y sentirme feliz, más de lo que nunca me había sentido. ¿Cómo he podido olvidar su significado? Demasiado tiempo en Siberia para poder recordarlo, demasiado tiempo para preguntar por su significado pues sé que el mismo se molestaría si se lo pregunto. Es demasiado orgulloso y de seguro se resentiría si le pregunto cuando la vuelva a escuchar. Porqué sé que la dirá de nuevo, lo hace cada vez que se despide de mí, un susurro en mi oído en cada abrazo. Aunque…. Quizá podría preguntárselo a Piscis, con eso de que es asiduo a venir a mí templo. ¡No! Es demasiado cotorra, de seguro Milo acabaría enterándose y sería peor. Mejor seguir como hasta ahora, repitiendo sus palabras a modo de respuesta, porque no sé qué significan pero sé que es feliz cuando le respondo de igual manera. Y en cierto modo, yo también soy feliz haciéndolo, aunque a veces se vuelve empalagoso y pegajoso conmigo, así es como le aprecio… más que a un hermano o a un amigo. _

_¡Mira! Está escrita tras la fotografía, escrita con su mal puño de entonces, aunque no ha mejorado mucho. No sé de qué me río si yo aún flojeo con el griego escrito… «Σ'αγαπώ Camus»_

Σ'αγαπώ Milo.


End file.
